Atonement
by thats-sketch
Summary: Azula's life after the war and how she copes. One-shot. Warning for adult themes.


A one-shot inspired by Elite Fanfic who prompted me to write a tragedy. I found this completely heart breaking since I love every character of A:TLA but took on the challenge anyways. I did a ton of research and brainstorming for this fic so please review!

Warning: this fic involves adult language, violence and implied events of sexual harassment.

* * *

><p>Azula stared down at the roofs below from her small pagoda on the hillside. Each little house was identical- red roofs with golden trimming- and nearly stacked on top of each other. The city, surrounded by grassy hills and the ocean to one side, had several paths leading to the center like spokes of barren earth. In the middle was an empty metal slab which had once held a statue of her own father, spewing flames from his hands and mouth. Now the space stood empty, several years after the end of the war, as if the citizens of this once proud Fire Nation city were perplexed on how to address the space.<p>

The whole city seemed to have entered a bizarre limbo following the fall of Firelord Ozai. Just outside the city limits were the mills where steel was once produced for the war effort. They stood like ghostly monuments along the horizon, reminding all the citizens of the past cruelties of the Fire Nation.

"Good day, my Lady," Azula heard from behind her as Xinni slid open the door and joined her on the porch. "I pray you are well?" She said as she set the tray down for the afternoon meal.

Azula eyed the young girl as she poured a cup of tea. "Well enough." Azula replied dryly and took the cup from her servant. Though she was a commoner, Xinni was also her sole companion during her exile, which had followed her institutionalization.

"I am well as well!" She said with a smile and poured herself a cup of tea. She sipped it carefully and allowed her sun-tanned legs to hang over the edge of the porch like Azula's.

"You know, I've lived in this city my whole life," Xinni began as her eyes scanned the view, starting on the ocean to the east and traversing the city, "And it never ceases to amaze me."

"Amaze you? Well, you are just a simple country girl." Azula quipped. "You've never seen the elegance of the royal capitol."

Xinni smiled softly at the former princess' remarks before continuing, "True, I know no other city but that is why I love this town so. I've watched it grow and adapt. Times are hard, and will continue to be hard, but my people will persevere."

Azula scoffed at her sickening optimism before glaring down at the meal tray. "Komodo sausage and ocean kumquats again? Don't you know how to make anything else?"

"Those were the only supplies available in the pantry, my Lady."

"Well, I do believe you have two feet which could quite conveniently transport you to the market."

Xinni nodded understandingly and provoked no further conversation. She stood up, straightened her simple yukata and returned through the door which she had entered. Her usual gentle smile seemed to have dropped a bit.

Her golden eyes remained fixed out on the city but inwardly Azula chided herself. It had been four years since her release and she was still looking for control or anything to bring sense to her new life. But bossing around a peasant girl –her only companion- would not satiate her emptiness. Only with the restoration of her honor could her deeds be atoned.

* * *

><p>"And do you yourself believe what you have just told me?"<p>

Azula reflected but her mind felt like a mist through which the man's voice echoed. She tried to recall what she had just said.

"The war…" She stumbled over her words. Around her the walls of the prison cell became more tangible as the fog of her inner mind receded. "…was a lie. But..." Hot tears began to run down her face as she remembered her actions, "How could I have known? I was just a child? A CHILD!"

Azula abruptly shot up awake. Her surroundings solidified and she realized she was in her bedroom. She began to stand to shake off the uneasy feeling her dream had left inside her stomach when she suddenly noticed a sound. It was soft and muffled but surely it had been the noise that woke her from her sleep.

She slid open her chamber door and entered the narrow hallway, following the sound. The last crimson rays of the setting sun crept in through the windows.

"Xinni?" Azula said as she took in the sight. Xinni stood at the front steps of the pagoda, leaning against a red pillar to support herself. Her yukata was askew and her hair hung haggardly from her topknot. Her shoulders shook slightly but she held in her cries.

"I…I…" She brushed the tears away from her dark brown eyes and stared up at Azula, unable to form the words to retell the story.

Azula descended the few steps that separated them and placed her hands on Xinni's shoulders. "Who did this?" She asked sternly.

"A g-gang in town… it's nothing- I'm fine."

"Nothing? Have you no respect for yourself?" She demanded fiercely only causing the frightened girl to quiver more. "Where are they?"

"On the edge of town. B-but it's no use. This happens all the time…"

"What?"

"They're very crafty. Always stay out of sight. Never get caught."

Azula growled in anger. "Stay here!" She ordered then began running off.

She darted through the darkened city, twisting around dirt paths. All the while her adrenaline continued to pump, propelling her towards her goal. Her ears pounded with the sound of blood but she did not relent. Finally she came to a dead end where the street met with a brick wall. At this conjunction lounged several men amongst the crates and barrels in the alley way. They looked up at Azula's arrival.

"Ooh, another little lady has wandered our way." Chortled one of the men.

"And she looks tired; we ought to help her relax."

Azula smiled and approached them coolly.

"Hey there, why don't you let us men show you a good time?" One cooed as he came in close to the young firebender.

"Men?" Azula repeated. "I see no men here. Only a bunch of disgusting pigs who think they can take as they please and do not know the meaning of honor. That is what I see."

The man scowled at her statement. "Why you little bitch!" He brought up his hand to strike her but she was faster. With one swift movement she swung her foot around which made a crunching noise as it connected with the man's cheek bone.

"Ow, fuck! You cunt!" He howled as he stumbled back from her, hands across his face.

The other men advanced on her quickly, swords drawn.

"Well, have at!" Azula taunted, prompting the gang to follow her as she turned and dashed away. Filled with blind rage, they pursued.

The former princess flicked through the moonlit pathways quickly, still as young and agile as ever. The gang kept up but just barely. If one of them did happen to get in reach, he would swing his sword about daftly before she was once again beyond striking range.

Swiftly, just as they came to the center of the town, Azula flipped backwards, landing amongst the gang of men. Taking advantage of their surprise, she sent out kicks and punches and the occasional blast of fire to knock out her opponents. She flitted gracefully amongst the group, enjoying the exhilarating rush of combat. The young firebender had already disarmed several of the men when she heard a rough voice call out:

"What's going on here?"

Azula turned quickly and realized that numerous members of the city guard had descended on the plaza to investigate the commotion. She smiled victoriously as she saw her plan coming to fruition.

Abruptly, she felt a strange sensation within her gut.

Her golden eyes rolled down slowly, coming to meet a silver blade glinting in the moonlight which was protruding from her stomach. A dark liquid quickly pooled at her feet. Azula's triumphant smile faded but did not disappear.

"Caught in the act," she murmured and slid herself off the blade, causing pain to rake through her body. She turned and looked at her stunned offender as the city guards moved in on the group. She looked onto his swollen face with her blurred eyes and taunted again, "Caught in the act."

And then she fell. Everything around her was a fog of noises and colors and things that just didn't make sense but it all faded. In her mind she was enveloped by a serene calmness she that had not known for many years.

* * *

><p>So, yeah. As always, constructive criticism is much appreciated! I hope you enjoyed the story even if it wasn't the happiest of endings!<p> 


End file.
